(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus such as a set-up apparatus capable of determining a color-separation condition, or a set-up condition to be set into a prepress scanner utilized for producing a color separation with high resolution and the method thereof.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a prepress company receives an original from their client(designers and publishers, for example) and produces a color separation after color separation work, then delivers printed products to the client. In color-separation work, the original is read in R.G.B. (Red, Green, Blue) signals; and the R.G.B. signals are converted into C.M.Y. (Cyan, Magenta, Yellow) signals from which the color separation is produced.
The color separation is produced to the instructions from the client on the colors and tones for the reproduction of the original. A scanner operator at the prepress company sets a set-up condition in order to produce the color separation to meet the client's requirements into a prepress scanner by using his/her skills or the like.
However, the client's intention may not be fully understood by the scanner operator, or the client and the scanner operator may misunderstand each other sometimes. In such a case, color-separation work has to be repeated many times until the desired color separation is obtained, which presents a problem that time and labor are consumed uneconomically. Particularly, such a problem happens frequently when the client requests an extreme color correction or tone correction for a special effect, or when the client can not give the scanner operator instructions on corrections in detail.
At the prepress company, the set-up condition to be set in the prepress scanner is determined by the prepress scanner or by a set-up apparatus. In the former case, it takes considerable time to determine the set-up condition to obtain the desired color separation during which the color separation producing section of the prepress scanner remains idle that is, the prepress scanner is utilized inefficiently. Whereas in the latter case, determination of the set-up condition and producing of the color separation are carried out parallel, and as a result, work efficiency is easily enhanced.
In addition, the set-up apparatus is rather inexpensive since it is equipped with minimum resolution necessary to determine the set-up condition and without a function for producing the color separation.
It is assumed that when the client determines the set-up condition to obtain the desired color separation by the set-up apparatus in their possession, the desired color separation is efficiently obtained.
However, the idea is not practical because each single kind of set-up apparatus can be applied only to a particular kind of prepress scanner with identical sensitivity characteristics and spectral characteristics. In other words, the client has to maintain several kinds of setup apparatuses, i.e., one for each kind of prepress scanner maintained by several prepress companies.
It should be noted that the conventional set-up apparatus does not retain high availability in obtaining the desired color separation efficiently.